


Shadowhunters, Soldiers & Immortality

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Background Relationships, Canon Related, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gen, Husbands, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: This is the story of how Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter, Head of the New York Institute and husband of one Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, became a member of a completely different type of elite fighting squad…
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Shadowhunters, Soldiers & Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> For my SH Bingo square, Crossover

Sometimes when he thinks about it now, Alec still can’t believe his parabatai stabbed him in the heart with an arrow. Granted, Jace was possessed by a demon at the time but it still hurt, a lot...and Alec still died. How he woke up in the Institute’s infirmary, seemingly no worse for wear, he’s still not sure.

He knows Magnus’ magic didn’t bring him back to life. Magnus had traded his magic in exchange for enough power to free Jace from the demon’s hold. The only thing he can guess is that once Jace was no longer possessed, he drew enough iratzes (runes that promote healing) on Alec and himself to slowly bring Alec back.

You see, a Shadowhunter may choose only one parabatai in their lifetime. The parabatai ritual bonds one Shadowhunter to another. The pair can sense each other’s life force and share each other’s strength in battle. As an added benefit, any rune drawn onto one parabatai’s body by the other, gives that rune extra power.

Those runes must have revived him and given Alec’s team enough time to get him back to the Institute where the Silent Brothers could work their ancient healing magic on him as well. Magnus probably also called in his best friend, Catarina, a warlock and expert at healing magic, to also assist. It’s not a 100% bulletproof theory, but it’s the only theory he’s got.

He has no theory, however, that would explain why he’s been having nightmares since the Silent Brothers declared him fully recovered from his injury/death.

“Holy shit!” Alec sits bolt upright in bed, covered in sweat, gasping for breath. His eyes are wild as he looks around the very familiar bedroom he shares with his husband until he sees Magnus, who is now also sitting up in bed.

“What’s wrong, Alexander? Another nightmare?” Magnus asks with concern.

Alec grabs Magnus’ hand to help him calm down and nods his head in answer.

“Do you want to tell me about it this time?”

Alec is hesitant. He doesn’t want to worry Magnus or have Magnus think he’s weak. He knows that last part is silly, Magnus would never think that, but irrational fear is just that, irrational.

“Hey, look at me.” Magnus takes Alec’s chin in his hand and makes Alec look him in the eyes. “Tell me about it. Talking might help make the nightmares go away. And you know whatever it is, you can tell me. No judgement, about anything...ever.”

Alec sighs. “How do you know me so well that you know what I’m thinking?”

“It’s a gift,” Magnus smiles and shrugs his shoulders teasingly. His voice takes on a more serious tone when he says, “I don’t want to pressure you to talk if you don’t want to. Just know that I’m here for you, for whatever you need, and I’m always willing to listen. Okay?”

“Yeah, I know.” Alec nestles down onto the bed and Magnus gathers him close, Alec resting his head on Magnus’ chest. After a few minutes, Alec breaks the silence. “I keep dreaming about the same people. People I don’t know but I feel like I should know them. And for some reason, I have to get to them but I can’t.”

“How many people? Do you remember what they look like?”

“Five and yes.”

“Want to tell me about them?”

“I do, but in the morning, okay? I just want to sleep now.”

“Okay, we can do that.” Magnus hugs Alec into him and cards his fingers through Alec’s hair until he can hear Alec’s soft snores. It’s only then that Magnus falls asleep, too.

When Magnus wakes in the morning, it’s to an empty bed. Smelling fresh brewed coffee, he gets up, puts on his favorite navy blue silk robe and makes his way to the kitchen. Alec is sitting at the kitchen island, staring into his as yet untouched cup of coffee.

“Something on your mind, darling?” Magnus asks.

Alec startles at the break in the silence and his thoughts. “Huh? Oh. Morning,” he says as he watches Magnus cross the room to come and stand by his side.

“Yes, good morning, but that’s not what I said. I asked if there was something on your mind?”

“Oh, yeah, well…”

Magnus waits patiently and he watches Alec’s face as he makes the decision to talk about the nightmares he’s been having. He sits up straight, squares his shoulders and looks at Magnus.

With a deep sigh Alec begins, “In those nightmares, there are five different people. Like I said, I don’t know who they are, or where they are, but I feel like I absolutely have to find them. And the worst part is, sometimes, a woman is drowning and I almost feel like I’m drowning as well.”

Magnus reaches over and takes Alec’s hand. “Tell me about them.”

“There are two women. One with short dark hair, Caucasian, tall, with piercing green eyes. She looks so strong and capable, like she’s seen everything and nothing phases her anymore because she can take care of anything that comes her way. She seems like a strong leader.

“The other woman is younger, African-American, she’s a fighter too, strong, even in her short life, she’s seen war, been in battles and come out the other side of them.

“Then there’s three men. The first has caramel colored skin, dark curly hair, a full, thick beard and chocolate brown eyes. I sense that he loves life and fun, but can be deadly serious if anyone hurts the people that he loves.

“The next has shaggy brown hair. He’s clean shaven, Caucasian and has these blue eyes that peer into your soul. It seems that he is a very caring, understanding and protective person.

“The last is Caucasian as well, slicked back brown hair, full beard and mustache, eyes that are a blue so pretty they look like an aquamarine pool that you just want to dive into. He seems tired, like the world, his life, has beaten him down.

“I also see flashes of weapons; swords, guns, knives, a huge double-sided, circular battle ax. They have to be fighters, warriors, but none I’ve ever seen.” He stops after his descriptions and waits for Magnus to say something, anything, that will help him figure out why he is dreaming about these people he’s never met before but Magnus is just staring at him with an almost stunned look on his face so he asks him, “Magnus? What is it? Did I say something wrong?”

Magnus shakes himself out of his shock. “No, you didn’t say anything wrong. Of course not. I just…”

“You just...what?”

“It’s just, I think I know-” Magnus’ words are stopped short by a knock on their front door. Magnus looks toward the door then back at Alec. He pats Alec’s thigh as he says, “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back,” and goes to see who’s at their door. As he walks, he feels a dread building in his stomach unlike any he’s ever felt before.

Magnus takes a deep breath to steel his nerves then answers the door with a resigned sigh. As soon as he sees the woman standing in front of him, he knows his fears were not unfounded. “Hello Andromache. I was afraid you'd show up.”

The woman is shocked. “Magnus Bane? What are you doing here?”

Magnus scoffs, “I live here. I'm afraid you're looking for my husband, Alexander.”

“Oh, is that his name? All we saw was a flash of ‘Alec’.”

“Yes, Alec is a nickname.” Magnus sighs again. He knows there is no way around this. He moves from the doorway and motions her inside. “You might as well come in. Have a seat, I’ll get Alexander.”

When Magnus and Alec enter the living room, the woman stands from her seat and Alec stops in his tracks, eyes wide. Magnus takes Alec’s hand and pulls him forward gently as he proceeds with the introductions. “Alexander,” Magnus says and indicates the woman, “This is Andromache the Scythian.”

The woman offers her hand for Alec to shake as she says, “You can call me Andy.”

Alec doesn’t immediately respond. He continues to stare at Andy, slack-jawed and nervous. He finally looks at Magnus, with what can only be described as fear in his eyes, and shakes his head slowly. Magnus pats the hand that he’s still holding and encourages him to at least greet their visitor.

Alec cautiously reaches out, takes her hand and replies hesitantly, “Just Alec for me.” After a few uncomfortable moments, Alec looks to Andy and asks, “I’m sorry, would you mind to excuse us for just a minute?” as he points over his shoulder towards their kitchen and begins dragging Magnus in that direction.

As soon they enter the kitchen Magnus asks, “Alexander? What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“That woman...Andy. I’ve seen her before.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize, I could have saved myself the introductions.”

“No, I’ve never _met_ her before...I’ve _seen_ her...in my nightmares. She’s the leader I told you about.”

“Oh,” Magnus says as his suspicions are solidified. This is really happening and he is powerless to stop it. He figures the best thing to do is confront it head-on, together. He gently squeezes Alec’s shoulders to try to ease some of the tension Alec is carrying there. Alec sighs as some of the stress leaves him. Then Magnus rubs his hands up and down Alec’s arms, offering some comfort. “I know this is all very scary. _I’ve_ met Andy before. She can be a very serious person and comes across very harsh sometimes, but I can guarantee you that she’s not here to hurt either one of us. Let’s go back out there and talk to her, see what she has to say. Okay?”

Alec sighs again, knowing he’s going to have to deal with this...whatever it is. He takes Magnus’ hand again, squeezes it and says, Okay, let’s get this over with.”

When they return from the kitchen, Andy and Magnus exchange a glance. Magnus gives her a subtle nod and she says, “Why don’t we sit down and I’ll tell you why I’m here. It’s a long, complicated story.”

After they sit, Andy begins, “It’s hard for me to know where to start with this so I’ll just tell you that Magnus and I have known each other for a long time. A very long time, centuries.”

“Yes, almost my whole life,” Magnus agrees as he reaches over to take Alec’s hand in his.

Alec’s eyes widen when he looks at Andy. “So, that must mean you’re immortal, too?” he inquires.

“Yes, but a different kind of immortal. I’m not a Downworlder.”

“If you’re not a warlock, werewolf, vampire or seelie, what are you?”

“I lead a group of immortals. An army I guess, soldiers, fighters like you. We don't know how we become immortal. We’re not immortal like Magnus, like warlocks. We can’t be killed. We can be injured but no matter the severity of the injury, we heal. Eventually, we do die. We just never know when that will be.”

“You say you lead an army. How many soldiers do you have?”

“There are five of us.”

Alec’s eyes go wide. “ ** _Five??_** ” He looks at Magnus in disbelief and shakes his head. “This is really happening isn't it?”

Magnus shakes his head in agreement and purses his lips, “I’m afraid so.”

“What’s happening?” Andy asks.

Alec looks at Magnus, silently asking for his opinion, unsure if he should tell this stranger about his recurring nightmares. Magnus squeezes and pats Alec’s hand and tells him, “It’s okay. Andy is a friend. I think you’ll be surprised at her answer.”

Alec nods at Magnus then turns his attention toward Andy. “I've been having dreams, no...nightmares, about a group of five people that I don’t know. You are one of the five people. The nightmares are so vivid I feel like I have to get to you all, even though I don’t know who or where you are. It’s just this pull that tells me I have to be with you. I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“If it helps at all, we’ve been dreaming of you too,” Andy tells him.

“You’ve been dreaming of ME? All of you? How do you know who I’ve been dreaming about?” Alec is aghast.

“Because we all always dream of the same person when a new soldier appears. It helps us find you so we can bring you into our group.” Andy answers.

“Do you also dream about a woman drowning? Who is that person?”

Andy’s eyes go sad. “That was Quynh. It’s a very long story, one we don’t have time for now so I’ll just tell you that, Yes, we dream about her.”

“Oh, okay.” Alec can tell he’s hit a nerve of some kind so he brings the discussion back around to the current issue at hand. “What if I don’t want to be in your group? I _can’t_ be in your group. I’ve got too much going on with my current group already.” He rises from the couch and indicates the door to Andy as he makes his way across the room, “I appreciate you reaching out to me, but I have Shadowhunters and Downworlders that I need to focus on. They take all of my attention, I’m sure you understand.”

He looks back and notices that Andy did not follow him. She is still seated. She stares up at him and says, “You’re not going to be able to get rid of me that easily, or at all really. Please sit back down.”

The tone of voice she uses lets Alec know that she won’t be leaving any time soon and that Andy is not someone to mess with. He looks at Magnus who pats the spot on the couch next to him that Alec had just vacated. Defeated, Alec returns back to Magnus’ side and huffs, “Fine. Continue.”

“Have you been injured recently, maybe even thought you died?” Andy asks.

Magnus nods his encouragement again when Alec looks at him.

“Yes, there was an incident but I’m fully recovered now. Thanks to my parabatai, warlock magic and healing from ancient Silent Brothers.”

“Did that, ‘incident’ as you call it, involve an arrow being plunged through your heart?”

“This is ridiculous. How do you know that?!?!” Alec asks, exasperated.

“Because, your death and corresponding resurrection triggers the team to dream about you...and you to dream about us.”

“Why??” Alec wonders.

“So we can find you and bring you onto the team. Now that I’ve found you, the dreams will stop.”

Alec sags back into the couch cushions, relief flooding over him. “Well that’s a relief. Some good news to all of this. Maybe I’ll get some sleep now.”

Magnus speaks up then, “I can think of another piece, or two, of good news. Wanna take a guess at what they are?”

“Well, obviously, I can't die,” Alec answers offhandedly. “Which is weird but has already proven useful so…”

Magnus can tell his husband isn’t grasping on to the most important revelation that has been made so he encourages him to continue by saying, “Right, you can't die which means you're…”

Alec’s eyes widen and he sits back up as the full meaning of it smacks him in the face, "I'm... immortal?"

“It would seem so,” Magnus answers with a beaming smile.

Andy interjects, “But, as I said, it's not permanent. We don't know how long it will last. We also don't know how we're chosen to become immortal...we just find out when we die then miraculously heal. So your theory about magic and Silent Brothers is wrong. Sorry.”

“Oh. Good to know the truth then I guess." Alec pauses as he lets that sink in. He wants to know more about Andy's past but he senses that's a topic she isn't too willing to discuss but he has to know what he can expect in the future. He settles on asking, "How long have _you_ been immortal?”

With a sigh that sounds like it has some defeat in it, definitely some weariness, Andy answers, “Many, many long, thousands of years.”

“Thousands of years???” Alec is amazed and can’t believe what she’s telling him. He looks at Magnus and laughs as he says, "She's older than you."

Magnus feigns offense. “Well, I’m not sure which one of us should be offended. Yes, Andromache is older...and still looks fabulous by the way.” He turns his attention to Andy, “You promised me 200 years ago that you would tell me your skin care routine.”

Andy just laughs at him. “One day Bane, I will. But today, I’m sorry to say, I need your husband to come with me. Now.”

Alec takes Magnus’ hand in his again for strength and support. “I'm sorry. I can't go with you. I have a life here,” he indicates Magnus with a nod of his head in his husband's direction. “And a different, but still very important job. The Shadowhunters I command make sure demons don’t overrun this world. For the safety of the world, I need to be here to do my job.”

“I'm sorry too because that's not how it works. I appreciate your position and everything the Shadowhunters do to keep the mundanes of the world safe but when I tell you there's a mission, you drop everything. We're in the middle of a mission now and I left the team to come find you. We have to rendezvous with them at 0700 tomorrow in India.”

Even though he doesn’t want to be, Alec is intrigued. “India? What kind of mission?”

Andy explains, “We received intel regarding a plot to assassinate the Indian president. We’ve been called in to stop it. It’s a very specialized job that requires stealth and specific skills, which we have. We’ll be in and out quickly, hopefully without any injuries to anyone on the team.”

“You say you have specific skills, what kind of skills do you have?”

“Well, I have experience and training in all kinds of fighting methods. I’ve been alive so long I’ve forgotten more ways to kill someone than you’ll ever know.

“Booker, he’s a tech wiz. He can hack into any system, locate a person, place or information in what seems like the blink of an eye.

“Our most recent recruit, Nile. She's a soldier, like you, but for the US Marines. She's a spitfire and a quick learner.

“Then there's Joe & Nicky.”

The mention of Joe & Nicky brings a smile to Magnus' face, which Alec doesn't miss. He can tell there's some kind of history there so he looks at Magnus with a 'Want to tell me about that?' expression on his face. Magnus shakes his head and says, "We're just friends. We all spent a few quiet years together in Peru.”

Andy laughs. "Your definition of quiet and mine are completely different."

Magnus shrugs, “Yes, well…” and grins at his friend.

Alec interrupts the reminiscing. "So Joe & Nicky are...what, brother/sister, husband/wife? Is that why you said them together?”

Andy laughs again. “I won't tell them you said that. They'll be pissed.”

“Why would they be pissed?” Alec wants to know.

Magnus answers for Andy, “Because Nicky is a man. Joe & Nicky are immortal husbands.”

“Immortal... husbands???” Alec asks with awe, wonder and longing in his voice. That's all he's ever wanted and now it can happen for him. That is, if Magnus wants it, too. God he hopes Magnus wants it.

“Yes, and they killed each other many times over the centuries. Once they stopped fighting against each other they fell in love and now they're inseparable. Nicky is an excellent sniper and Joe is a fierce protector and fighter.” Andy gets a faraway look in her eyes, “Except for Nile, we’ve been together for centuries. Sometimes we’re together for long periods of time, sometimes we take a break for a while, go our separate ways, do our own things. When we come back together, it’s like no time has passed at all.”

Alec brings her back to the here and now when he says, “So I wouldn’t have to stay with you all forever? I could still have my life here, with Magnus, and just join you for missions?”

Andy is thoughtful for a moment. “Well, we’ve never really done that before, but I guess it could work. The only problem I can foresee would be travel, you getting to the rendezvous on time to actually help with the mission.”

Magnus laughs at that. “Darling, travel is the least of the worries. You tell me when you want us to be there and with a wave of my hand I’ll portal us right to your doorstep.”

“Us?” Alec and Andy both ask in surprised unison.

Magnus replies, “Of course us. You really don’t think I’d let my husband go running off into Lilith-knows-what kind of danger without me do you? Not happening.”

Alec contends, “Magnus, we’re the ones that can’t be killed. I’d be much more comfortable if you stayed -”

Magnus raises his hand and stops Alec mid-sentence. With a seriousness Alec has only seen and heard a few other times he repeats, “NOT...happening Alexander. I may not be a soldier, but I’ve never run away from a fight. I’ve got several tricks up my sleeves.” He winks at Alec. “You never know when a little magic may come in handy.”

Andy stands from her chair. “Well, it seems the decision has been made. Alec will join the team as needed and Magnus will give a magical assist, whenever and however it may be required. I think this is the easiest retrieval I’ve ever done.”

Magnus laughs. They all exchange numbers and Magnus and Alec walk Andy to the front door.

“I’ll text you the location for tomorrow’s mission. Be there at 0500 so there's time to meet the team.” She opens the door then turns around before she leaves, “I look forward to working with you both. I’m sure you’re going to fit right in.” With that she turns and leaves the loft, the latch clicking into place as the door shuts behind her.

Magnus sighs. “Well, what do you think?” he asks Alec.

“I think being immortal is going to take a while to get used to. And I can’t wait to meet Joe & Nicky, talk to them to find out how they have made their relationship last for so long. I mean, they’ve already been together for centuries. If we can do that too, well…” Alec stops himself. He's realized that is probably NOT what Magnus was asking him about. Now he’s spilled the beans about what he really wants and he’s never talked with Magnus about the possibility of immortality before. He has no idea if Magnus wants to stay with him for-literal-ever. He can feel his face getting red. Damn it! He hates that. It always gives him away, especially to Magnus.

“Alexander, you’re thinking too loudly,” Magnus tells him as he pats him on the chest. “Of course we’ll talk to them. I’m sure they could give us some great advice on how to make it work, even though I think we’ve been doing pretty damn good so far.”

“So, you would want to spend forever with me? Well...at least a forever until I die, which could be thousands of years from now?”

Magnus chuckles lightly and looks up at his husband. “I think the real question is, do you want to spend it with me? I know I can be too much sometimes. A forever of that may drive you away.”

Alec pulls Magnus into his arms, hugs him and kisses the top of his head. “You have never been and will never be too much for me. Nothing could ever drive me away from you. I’ve been trying to think of a way to discuss immortality with you but with everything that has been going on, the opportunity never presented itself. I want you forever and always, as long as I can have you. I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander, and I want the exact same thing.” Magnus leans away from Alec just enough to raise up on his toes and kiss his husband. When they break apart, Magnus says, “Come on, let’s get some breakfast. We’ve got a lot to talk about today and we’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Magnus takes Alec’s hand in his and they walk together to the kitchen. They know an immortal marriage won’t be easy, especially one that involves two different types of fighting forces but they also know that they can conquer any challenge life (even an immortal life) throws at them...together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every kudo and/or comment. Stay safe out there. <3
> 
> If you are new to The Old Guard, you can find the movie on Netflix. The movie is based on the [comic books](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/the-old-guard-book-one-greg-rucka/1126407079?ean=9781534302402) of the same name by Greg Rucka.
> 
> New to Shadowhunters? You can find the TV series on Netflix internationally and on Hulu in the US. The show is based on The Mortal Instruments [book series](https://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/the-mortal-instruments-the-complete-collection-cassandra-clare/1120205972?ean=9781481444439) by Cassandra Clare, that you can find anywhere books or e-books are sold.


End file.
